marvel_cinematic_universe_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Melinda May
You may also be looking for Melinda May (LMD). ".]] Melinda May is a fictional character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She is played by Ming-Na Wen. May is a veteran agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., who continued after the Hydra uprising. Physical and personality traits Biography Early life Melinda Qiaolian : "Providence", season 1, episode 18, 2014. May was the daughter of William and Lian May. From the ages of seven to twelve, May was determined to be an ice skater, but didn't like hitting the hard floor, so she turned to martial arts, where the floor was padded, but could also punch well.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: "Purpose in the Machine", season 3, episode 2, 2015. She joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and began a working relationship with Agent Phil Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: "Melinda", season 2, episode 17, 2015. She began a romance with Dr. Andrew Garner, before eloping.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: "One of Us", season 2, episode 13, 2015. Appearances * ** Season 1 (2013-2014) ** Season 2 (2014-2015) ** 302. "Purpose in the Machine" (2015, Riley Go portrays photo of young May) ** 303. "A Wanted (Inhu)man" (2015) ** 304. "Devils You Know" (2015) ** 305. "4,722 Hours" (2015, video footage) ** 306. "Among Us Hide..." (2015) ** 307. "Chaos Theory" (2015) ** 308. "Many Heads, One Tale" (2015) ** 309. "Closure" (2015) ** 310. "Maveth" (2015) ** 311. "Bouncing Back" (2016) ** 312. "The Inside Man" (2016) ** 313. "Parting Shot" (2016) ** 314. "Watchdogs" (2016) ** 315. "Spacetime" (2016) ** 316. "Paradise Lost" (2016) ** 317. "The Team" (2016) ** 318. "The Singularity" (2016) ** 319. "Failed Experiments" (2016) ** 320. "Emancipation" (2016) ** 321. "Absolution" (2016) ** 322. "Ascension" (2016) ** 401. "The Ghost" (2016) ** 402. "Meet the New Boss" (2016) ** 403. "Uprising" (2016) ** 404. "Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" (2016) ** 405. "Lockup" (2016) ** 406. "The Good Samaritan" (2016) ** 407. "Deals With Our Devils" (2016) ** 408. "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" (2016) ** 409. "Broken Promises" (2017) ** 410. "The Patriot" (2017) ** 411. "Wake Up" (2017) ** 413. "BOOM" (2017) ** 414. "The Man Behind the Shield" (2017) ** 415. "Self Control" (2017) ** 416. "What If..." (2017) ** 417. "Identity and Change" (2017) ** 418. "No Regrets" (2017) ** 419. "All the Madame's Men" (2017) ** 420. "Farewell, Cruel World!" (2017) ** 421. "The Return" (2017) ** 422. "World's End" (2017) ** 501. "Orientation Part One" (2017) ** 502. "Orientation Part Two" (2017) ** 503. "A Life Spent" (2017) ** 504. "A Life Earned" (2017) ** 505. "Rewind" (2018, flashback) ** 506. "Fun & Games" (2018) ** 507. "Together or Not at All" (2018) ** 508. "The Last Day" (2018) ** 509. "Best Laid Plans" (2018) ** 510. "Past Life" (2018) ** 511. "All the Comforts of Home" (2018) ** 512. "The Real Deal" (2018) ** 513. "Principia" (2018) ** 514. "The Devil Complex" (2018) ** 515. "Rise and Shine" (2018) ** 516. "Inside Voices" (2018) ** 517. "The Honeymoon" (2018) ** 518. "All Roads Lead..." (2018) ** 519. "Option Two" (2018) ** 520. "The One Who Will Save Us All" (2018) ** 521. "The Force of Gravity" (2018) ** 522. "The End" (2018) ** 601. "Missing Pieces" (2019) ** 602. "Window of Opportunity" (2019) ** 604. "Code Yellow" (2019) ** 605. "The Other Thing" (2019) ** 606. "Inescapable" (2019, flashback) ** 607. "Toldja" (2019) ** 608. "Collision Course Part One" (2019) ** 609. "Collision Course Part Two" (2019) ** 610. "Leap" (2019) ** 611. "From the Ashes" (2019) ** 612. "The Sign" (2019) ** 613. "New Life" (2019) * ** 103. "Progress" (2016) ** 104. "Reunion" (2016) Total appearances: 122. Mentions * ** 301. "Laws of Nature" (2015) References Category:Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.